


Kitchen Disaster

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Fight, Fluff, Human Disaster Alex Danvers, Minor Angst, Some Humor, Useless Lesbian Alex Danvers, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: This work will explore Alex & Kelly tumultuous relationship with Alex's disastrous cooking skills with a light hearted approach to the situations they find themselves in by following 4 of the prompts of #DansenFicWeek.





	1. Not Just a Useless Lesbian, a Disaster Lesbian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex decides to surprise Kelly with her favorite meal, unfortunately for her, the meal is way outside of her skill levels. Their first fight ensue.
> 
> This is meant to be a slightly comedic approach to the situation. I hope I managed to hit the proper balance.

James’ phone rings about ten second after Kelly leaves his house. One look at his screen reveal his Sister in Law is calling. God, that’s one strange feeling that he’s not sure how to get used to. “Hey, Alex. Kelly just left my place.” 

“I’m aware! It’s why I’m calling you.” Alex is upbeat, energetic, it’s a little different than the typical tone of his conversations with her.

“How? Did you bug my apartment?” James asks half-serious, as he begins to look around for any signs that his home is under surveillance.

“No!” Alex protests the accusation, almost laughing it off. “Kelly texted me she was leaving your place. So I decided it was my chance to ask something out of my brother in law.” 

James roll his eyes and keep searching for any obvious wires and mics. “What can I do for my favorite sister in law then?” he returns the joke, trying to get accustomed to the words, accustomed to a concept he’d have to again.

“I’m trying to surprise Kelly on our next date and I was wondering what’s her favorite meal? Like, special occasion, fancy meal I mean.” Alex taps her pen on the edge of the counter, following the beat of whatever song is playing on her end of the call. 

“There’s this Rabbit stew recipe that I know she loves more than life itself. I can send it to you if that would help?” James opens his laptop, immediately going for that recipe, spying equipment be damned. 

“Well, that sounds appropriately fancy. Sure, send it to my email” She jots down the idea on a small paper pad and throw the pen aside. 

“No problem Alex. I’m sending you everything I got on that. Have a good evening.” He copies everything from the document and onto an email. 

* * *

Alex spends a good ten minutes staring at the recipe, unblinking. It’s a long read, a complex work with many parts. The sight of it is intimidating and she can’t recall any of her attempts at cooking being this convoluted. 

“Holy shit, I gotta marinate the meat for  _ three days _ !?” Alex exclaims incredulously, as she writes down the steps, just to make sure she remembers them. She grabs her phone immediately, in search of her schedule app.

After consulting it; she notes that their next date is within acceptable parameters for the recipe to be completed on time. Alex strides out of the door, to the nearest groceries with the list of ingredients. She returns two hours later with everything on the list, carrying the weight of her growing uncertainty alongside everything else.

After spending ten minutes reviewing her own notes, which reminds her of studying for chemistry exams back in the days. 

Alex cuts the rabbit meat, puts it into the biggest bowl she has, then work on mixing the marinade in a separate bowl, she pours three full measuring cup worth of vinegar, then add the water, the sugar, the cut onion, a few diced carrots, salt, pepper and pickling spices.

Then she pours the marinade over the meat and makes sure that every side of every piece is exposed to it. She covers the bowl with cellophane paper and puts it in the fridge, hiding it behind a few cases of beer, just so Kelly doesn’t accidentally discover the surprise. 

As Alex then turns around, she notices that the kitchen is a wild mess from the meal preparation. She decides to clean everything immediately, not wanting to give her girlfriend any clues if she decides to suddenly come over before their next planned date. 

Once the kitchen is clean, the ingredients stashed away where no one can see them at a glance and Alex has a glass of wine in hand, she reviews the recipe a few times again, as a sort of mental preparation for what’s left to do. 

* * *

3 days later.

* * *

Alex decides on the day of the date, that just cooking Kelly her favorite fancy meal isn’t enough and she decides to surprise her at work too, to give her the full five stars experience. She waits patiently outside of the building where Kelly’s office is, sitting on the hood of her car. Alex decided on leather and jeans for the ride home and on a different outfit when they get home. 

Kelly comes out of work, about twenty minutes later than what she anticipated, she’s in a rush, walking fast toward her own vehicle while hauling a few shopping bags. When she gets to the building’s parking lot, she notices Alex in the distance and slows her pace, as if the urgency of the moment left her in the blink of an eye. 

Alex doesn’t notice Kelly right away, instead focusing on her cellphone. She startles when she feels her girlfriend’s hand on her thigh. Alex drops her phone on the hood of her car and the sound is so loud, she startles herself too. One of her hands settle over her heart, as if trying to keep it from jumping out, the other swiftly grab at her phone, preventing it from sliding off of the car. 

“Pay attention soldier, you almost missed the objective.” Kelly winks and as she kisses Alex’s lips, she squeezes her thigh gently, moving her hand just a bit higher. It’s a short, intense kiss, leaving them both breathless for a second. 

Alex smiles and slides off of the hood, landing intimately close to Kelly, she press. her forehead against Kelly’s. “Do you need to make any stops on the way?” she takes Kelly’s shopping bags and uses her body to guide her girlfriend to the passenger’s side of the car, opening it for her. 

“That depends on where we’re going? You’ve been pretty mysterious about this date.” Kelly answers, then takes the passenger seat, waiting for Alex to join her, watching her walk around the car and stash the shopping bags on the backseat.

“My apartment, I’ve decided to treat you to a meal I’ve cooked.” Alex says, a smooth kind of confidence lacing her voice as she finally buckle up.

Kelly smiles a little brighter, her hand returns to Alex’s thigh, squeezing gently as she drives. “I’m eager to see what you can do in the kitchen.” 

“A lot of things.” Alex says, wagging her eyebrow salaciously. 

Kelly smacks Alex’s thigh lightly, yet not a word is spoken in protest. 

  
  


* * *

Neither Alex or Kelly change from their outfits, deciding that their casual clothes are nice enough for their date evening. The table is already set when they get home, fancy cutlery (which Alex promise she didn’t buy *just* to impress Kelly), folded napkin and a few candles gives the apartment a warm, intimate glow.

After pulling a chair for her girlfriend, Alex whispers into her ear. “Now, Kelly, please. Close your eyes.” Alex says, happy that she somehow managed to keep Kelly distracted enough so that she didn’t see or catch what the meal is. Alex complete the last few steps of the recipe without any issues and serve a platter of the stew for both herself and Kelly.

“Did you make me my favorite meal on purpose or am I just lucky?” Kelly opens her eyes the moment the plate is placed before her. There’s an excited glee in her eyes as she easily recognize the familiar scents and presentation. 

“James gave me the recipe.” Alex smiles, mischief dancing on the edge of her smile. Her heartbeat hard and fast, as she watches Kelly takes an eager first bite.

Kelly’s expression freezes for a moment too long, as she tries to figure out a way not to entirely ruin the moment. The taste of... well, everything, is completely overshadowed by the vinegar and salt, the texture feels offensive on her tongue. Kelly has to force herself to swallow her first bite and rapidly chases it with a generous gulp of the wine Alex chose to pair with the meal. 

“Oh boy.” Alex sets her own fork and knife down. She carries a defeated smile, because _of course_ she messed the meal up.“Yeah you have a terrible poker-face. What’s wrong?” 

Kelly is quiet for just a moment too long. For all of her psychological expertise, Alex is tough to read in a situation like this. “This is barely edible.” She opts for honesty. 

Alex blinks and her smile twitch to the side, as she bite the inside of her cheek. “Alright, I messed something up, I’m sorry.” she clears her throat, loudly. “Listen, what do you want to for dinner? I’ll order anything you want.” 

Kelly takes a deep breath and it does nothing to settle either the roil in her stomach nor the panicked beating of her heart. A moment later, still unable to get a read on Alex she gives up the idea of trying to finish the meal. “Maybe some Thai food? I heard there was a great place downtown from James.” 

“I know the one, I have their menu right here.” Alex stands up, opens the drawers where she keeps the restaurant’s menu and pulls the Thai-Go menu. She slides the menu across the table to Kelly. She grabs a bite of the meat from her own plate and hides the ugly wince from Kelly by turning around.

Kelly misses that cue too, too absorbed by her read of the menu. At this point her stomach turns and twist and she can’t seem to crack what’s happening on Alex’s end. “I’ll have the first combo with a side of spring rolls.” she slides the menu back to her girlfriend. 

“I’ll do a Uber-eat thing so it gets here faster, they don’t have a lot of delivery people on staff and it’s kind of rush hour.” Alex points out her window as she searches her phone registry for the right number. 

“You probably know the ins and outs of ordering food in National City better than I do, so I’ll trust you on that.” Kelly says, standing up from her chair, intent on trying to offer a hug to Alex. 

“Yeah, well, I know what it looks like when I say this but...” Alex looks back at the two plates of ruined food, just as she finds the right number in her contacts. “That’s kind of a step up from my usual kitchen disasters?” 

“A step up? Alex what happened last time you cooked? Chernobyl?” Kelly raises her eyebrow, teasing her girlfriend with a bit of a mischievous smile.

Alex hit the call button on her phone and brings it to her ear, staring straight at Kelly, her smiles goes from apologetic to a dry smirk in a second. Someone answers the call quickly. “Yes, I’d like to order food from Thai-Go, Rosebush Avenue. Combo number one, with a side of spring rolls and a cream soda. You’ll also be picking up someone up and driving her back to her home address with the food.” there’s a short pause. “Yes, all on my account, I’m paying.” 

Kelly watches Alex rattle off her address to the service, she takes a deep breath, setting her hand to her hips, standing her ground. “Alex... come on. How was this a step up from anything?” 

“Sorry, but we're going to have to agree to disagree on that one." Alex shakes her head, there’s no more smile. “I know this was bad, I know I ruined tonight’s mood, but it’s still a step up from my previous attempts.” she set her phone down, after confirming the service. 

Kelly drops her arms to her sides and look into Alex’s eyes, her confidence falls fast once the calls end. “Are we seeing each other again?”

“Kelly I’m not breaking up with you over something  _ this dumb _ .” Alex steps closer, offering a hug like a peace offering. 

Kelly breathes out in relief, resting her forehead against her shoulder, accepting the hug. “Good, So happy to hear that.” Kelly smiles, even when Alex adds. 

“But I  _ am _ Uber-Eat-ing you home for the Chernobyl joke.” Alex can’t hide the little, involuntary smile at the corner of her mouth as she uses her index finger to poke at Kelly’s shoulder “I need the evening to cool off, I really put a lot of effort into this.” she waves vaguely toward the cooling meal on the counter. “I’m sorry I messed it up.” 

“Okay.” Kelly kisses Alex’s cheek. “I’m sorry I made the joke, I thought it’d lighten the mood and I was wrong.” 

“Can we talk about the whole thing, later maybe? I feel like a few things got lost in the moment.” Alex squeezes Kelly hard in her arms.

“Take your time.” Kelly returns the hug just as hard. “As far as first fights goes, this was far from the worst.” 

“I agree. I’ll call you tomorrow?” Alex takes Kelly’s coat off of the hanger and puts it on her girlfriend’s shoulders. 

Kelly wraps herself in it. “Call me when you’re ready. Is it okay if I ask the driver to get me to James’ place?” 

“Absolutely, I’ll go down with you and let them know it’s okay.” Alex puts on her leather jacket, grabs her phone. “You can ask him about my past kitchen disasters and see if tonight isn’t a step up.” 

“Agree to disagree, remember?” Kelly reminds Alex with a teasing smile, as the Uber arrives in front of her building.

Alex smacks Kelly’s on the bum as she gets into the car, to which Kelly respond by sticking her tongue out.

* * *

> _**James:** I don’t think I’ve laughed this much in a long time, thanks 4 the entertainment.  _
> 
> _**James:** She’s totally impressed by your poker face by the way. _
> 
> _**Alex:** Well, that’s something in my favor at least. _
> 
> _**James:** It is, more than you think.  _
> 
> _**Alex:** Thanks James. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be with the prompt: "I did a thing" - Text message.


	2. Chernobyl Jelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly make up from their minor fight over the ruined Rabbit stew. Alex makes a peace offering, but will it be enough for Kelly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted at 4h30 AM, so there might be some missing words and edits.

> _**A:** I did a thing _
> 
> _**K:** What did you do?  _
> 
> _**A:** A thing!  _

Kelly is at her desk, her next appointment cancelled and the one after that is in two hours, she leans back into her comfortable seat, enjoying the small bit of free time she has to text with her girlfriend. The messages are reassuring, soothing the little edge of doubt that remained in her mind after their first fight. 

> _**K:** are u going to tell me?  _
> 
> _**A:** I made a peace offering!_

Kelly purses her lips, curious, but cautious. The line itself is a callback to the first time they met, their first time resolving a conflict between them. 

> _**K:** Made? You know I’m not really mad right? _
> 
> _**A:** Nonetheless (yup, breaking teh big words w/you 2day)I made Jell-O and want to share it with you. _
> 
> _**K:** is tonight OK?  _
> 
> _**A:** Can't wait _

It’s not that Kelly is scared, it’s just Jello after all, but her memory certainly flashback to the foul taste of Alex’s rabbit stew. She can’t help but wonder how Alex could mess up such a simple recipe in a similar way. 

* * *

Kelly stops at a pharmacy on the way to Alex’s apartment, shopping for some basic necessities, just in case the evening goes much better than the last time. She also consider buying antacids for a brief moment. “Yeah no, that’s too serious for a joke.” her eyes drifts to the card rack, she spots one that’ll do just fine. She pays for it and drives to Alex’s apartment.

Alex welcomes Kelly into her apartment with a warm, long and clingy hug. She buries her face into Kelly’s shoulders and doesn’t give her much room to move. It’s warm and firm, but after about a minute, there’s a sniffling sound.

"Alex? Are you okay?" At last, Kelly is released from Alex’s powerful arms.

"I was worried that ubering you out ruined everything.” Alex wipes the few tears left in her eyes. “I’m ridiculously happy to see you right now.” 

"Alex, this is your space. I know you were upset about the meal and I made it worse with my dumb joke.” She smiles. “I was kind of impressed with how you kept your cool through it.” 

"I was upset about my effort cooking resulting in something this disastrous, yes." Alex stays close, running her fingers over Kelly’s shoulders, debating internally if she should resume the hug, or invite her girlfriend deeper. “But I do want to make it clear that I have a sense of humor about it though.” 

Kelly breath in relief and a little hint of a laugh escape past her lips. “Oh boy, what does  _ that _ mean?” 

Alex retrieves a glass bowl from her fridge and remove the cellophane paper from the top. It’s green Jello, laced with something inside that contrast with the green enough to make it seem like it’s glowing and a thin layer of whipped cream on top with sprinkles of various shades of green. “I named it the Chernobyl Jelly.” 

Kelly digs into her purse and offers Alex a small white envelope. Within is an empty card with a cute rabbit on it. Evidently, she drew an extra eye and an extra ear on the rabbit and wrote a message inside.  _ “Sorry I compared your rabbit stew to Chernobyl, here’s a cute mutated Rabbit to make up for it.”  _

Alex laughs so hard she snorts, blushing furiously when that sounds comes out, she leans against the side of the table while she tries to catch her breath.. 

Kelly smiles brightly, leaning against Alex. “Would you be offended if I asked you to take the first bite out of the Chernobyl Jelly then?” 

Alex rolls her eyes and kisses her girlfriend on the lips. “Only a little.” she picks up the spoon she brought along the bowl and takes a good-sized chunk of jello and whipped cream and stuff it in her mouth. Immediately, she rushes to the kitchen sink and spit everything out. “OH GOD.” 

Kelly covers her mouth, in an attempt to conceal her involuntary smile, she rushes to Alex’s side and rubs her back. “What’s wrong Alex?” her voice cracks with laughter. 

Alex almost retches into the sink. “Whipped cream went bad.” after her stomach settles down, after she rinses her mouth with a glass of water, she finally lays eyes on Kelly. The woman is close, rubbing her back in a mechanical, repetitive manner and struggling to keep her composure. 

“Was that on purpose?” Kelly asks completely losing it. 

“I really should say yes. But that would be lying.” Alex crosses her arms over her chest, watching Kelly fold over as she laughs. She prevents any further fumbling by pulling her girlfriend into her arms. 

Once she manages to regain her ability to speak, warm and comfortable in Alex’s arms. “I think I’d feel safer if you’d take a cooking class or had a mentor.” 

“Duly noted.” Alex deadpans, grabbing her phone. “We’re eating pizza tonight.” 

“Alex?” Kelly whispers. 

“Yeah?” She returns the whisper. 

Kelly kisses her lips in lieu of an answer.

  
  
  
  


  
  



	3. A different sort of game night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Superfriends gathers to watch the soccer (football) finals of the game between the US team and the Netherlands. Alex is stopped from cooking any part of the meal and has to adjust to the change in Dynamic that Kelly provokes in the group. Kelly learns how the groups communicate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Gwatson2304](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304) for providing me with all the stats and events that happened during the match so that I could write a few details into this chapter.

The Superfriends aren’t exactly the most sports focused people in the world, but when the US women’s soccer team made it to the finals of the world cup and when it became public knowledge and obvious that their star players were all fellow lady-lovers, Alex couldn’t help but be drawn to the sport and invested in the match, especially since one of them has a similar haircut to Alex’s. 

So she organizes an evening at James’ place, inviting everyone from their group to come and watch the match, instead of playing games or watching movies. She enlists the help of James and J’onn to help her cook appropriate meals: Chicken Wings, Burgers and other meat on the grill. She also plans on ordering pizzas because there’s no way the three of them can cook enough food for Kara alone. 

It takes a bit of coaxing to get Lena to come around to the idea of a strict no-wine event, but Alex insist, over a short phone conversation, that she’d be making Kara very sad. 

“Of course, it would. I’ll be there then.” 

“That’s a much better attitude. I’ll let Kara know you’ll be there.” An ominous tone to her voice.

“Why are you saying it  _ like that _ ?” The phone call ends on the question. 

* * *

The grill is just outside on the patio, Alex and J’onn are next to it, watching the group inside while each sipping a cold one from the bottle. James and Kelly are having a conversation, both of them with a wide smile, though it seems Kelly is demanding something out of her brother. Kara is watching Lena with rapt attention as she discuss some ideas about the image inducer with Brainy. Nia on the other end, is curled up on the couch, taking a nap before the game starts. 

“Why are you angry all of a sudden?” J’onn asks, when he sees Alex slams her bottle down on the small table, not far from the grill. 

James joins them just as she answers the question. Alex smirks “Because my girlfriend just told my brother-in-law that she doesn’t want to eat anything I’ll be cooking.” Alex smacks James on the shoulder. “And he agreed.” 

“Oh so,  _ Now _ sibling cooperation is a problem, huh?” He laughs at Alex. “I’m just looking to make sure my little sister stay healthy enough. I can totally teach you how to grill something if you want.” 

J’onn laughs, a short guffaw sound. “I can supervise everything.” 

Alex rolls her eyes and just steps away from the grill. “Fine then, you two can cook on your own. I’ll pay for the pizzas, that’ll be my contribution.” she stares at James, she tries to make it intense but she ends up smiling against herself. “And I’m happy Kelly has you in her corner.”

“Really, Alex, you don’t want to me to teach you?” James says, smiling brighter. 

“Not with Kelly watching, I want to surprise her with something.” Alex admits quietly. 

Kelly walks out of the house by the patio door, carrying a beer in one hand and her phone in the other. “I couldn’t take any more of the tech talk. Came here to see what was happening.” 

J’onn smiles at the new comer. “We were just having a small conversation, waiting for the game to start.” 

“Getting used to the new dynamic of the group. I’m liking it more than I thought possible. Also, I’m experiencing just a tiny bit of regret.” Alex mimics the tiny gesture with her thumb and index finger. “Your brother is stopping me from cooking, at your request.”

James takes a little bow as he’s mentioned and start unpacking some of the ingredients.

Kelly steps closer to Alex, a sheepish smile. “So you heard me earlier?” 

“Kelly, I almost poisoned myself making JellO. I’m not going to begrudge you not eating my food.” Alex put a hand around Kelly’s waist. “I didn’t hear it, I read it on your lips.” 

“You can do that?” Kelly smiles, eyebrow raised.

“I’m basically James Bond with cooler toys.” 

“What does that make me? A Bond babe?” Kelly slaps Alex’s shoulder in protest.

“No, you’re the new 007, Like Lasana Lynch.” Alex smiles softly, wagging her eyebrow.

“Okay, that was a really smooth save.” Kelly kisses Alex on the lips. Stopping quickly when James clears his throat, both of them look at him with narrowed eyes. 

“Oh don’t mind me, I’m just testing my new annoying sibling powers. Kara is teaching me about that.” He says, opening the grill, while J’onn start the cooking preparation. 

  
  


* * *

The game starts amidst the distribution of the food, Kara has a ridiculous pile in front of her, James and Kelly each take a few hot dogs and burgers, J’onn, Lena and Nia all opt more reasonable portions. 

Alex for her part sits down on the couch, between Kelly and James, carrying a small pizza box and two burgers she apparently cooked for herself. The moment Kelly reach for the vague direction of her food. “If you so much as look at my food wrong, Kelly, I’m going to start inciting Kara to be a little sister.” 

Kelly pouts at Alex and watches the match, managing not to laugh at all, when her girlfriend discards the burgers after two overly crunchy bites. 

“So what are we watching exactly?” James asks, curious.

“Women soccer, the US team against the Netherlands, it’s the final.” Alex explains between bites of her pizza, which seem to contain a questionable amount of seafood. “As far as I understand it, about half the line-up is gay. Or well, that could be the internet wishful thinking.” 

The first part of the game goes nicely, they boo when the Netherlands goalkeeper saves the two penalty shots, they cheer out loud when Dalkhemper tackles Beerensteyn, but not so much when the yellow cards comes out. The group seems invested in the game, Alex and Lena in particular. 

Kelly however seems more invested in watching Alex, with a dopey grin on her lips as she manages to steal a piece of seafood from the top of the pizza without her noticing. 

“Rapinoe looks like she took inspiration from Alex on the haircut.” Lena comments, mostly to Kara, but it does bring a bit of laughter from the group.

“It’s not even a chicken or egg thing, I never really got interested in soccer before I learned about how gay it was.” Alex points at the screen. “That’s Krieger, she’s engaged to the US goalkeep.” then Alex grabs Kelly’s hand as she attempts to grab another piece from her pizza’s toppings. “I’d make a great goalkeeper. Hands off my food.” She kisses her girlfriend knuckles many times. 

“I really like seafood.” Kelly pouts. 

“For the record, your pout is really cute.” Alex kiss it with a quick peck. “But I’m not sharing my pizza, I'm hungry and my burgers were terrible.” 

Kelly says something, but it’s lost in the sea of cheers of when a second goal is scored by the US team.

“Go Lavelle!” Lena exclaims, throwing her arms up, almost knocking Kara’s glasses off in the process. 

As the game ends with the US winning the final, the gathering grows a little quieter and small talk breaks out.

Nia sleeps through most of it, a peaceful smile on her lip as she dreams, Lena quickly stealing her phone to take a picture and send it to Brainy, as an explanation as to why she isn’t answer his texts. 

James makes the rounds, refilling beers, he offers Lena a different bottle. “That’s a fancier one, Kelly recommended it.” 

“Well thank you, the attention is very appreciated.” Lena accepts the bottle, smiling as she read the label, curious as to what makes a beer fancy.

J’onn smiles looks over his family, his gaze lingering a bit on Alex and Kelly as they playfully fight over Alex’s seafood pizza. 

Kara disappear from the room a moment later and It doesn’t take long for Alex to follow after her sister. They go out back, near the grill to talk. 

Kelly uses the sisters’ absence to change seats, sitting next to Lena, casually striking a conversation. Food or drink offerings, it seems, is the love language of this group. 


	4. The Way to your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex takes a cooking class in secret from Kelly, Kara however spills the secret when Alex's teasing gets taken seriously. What will Kelly find in Alex's kitchen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Story: [Annoyance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069914) which depicts what happened during the class. Written for another challenge I've decided to try myself at.

Alex is leaning against her kitchen counter, sipping a glass of scotch on the rocks, her free hand drumming her fingers in a military rhythm. Someone knocks on her door and she sets the glass down, harder than she means to and a bit of her drink spills on her thumb. “Come in.” 

The door opens and Kara comes in. “I saw your bike in front of the building and I decided to check on you. Aren’t you supposed to be at that super-secret cooking class?” She sets down her bag right beside the kitchen island. 

“I got kicked out of it.” Alex admits, finishing the scotch in one go and setting the glass aside. There’s no other trace of drinking nearby, not even the bottle is in sight. 

“What happened?” Kara winces, hiding her little smile behind the hug she gives Alex. 

“You’ll never know.” Alex shakes her head slowly, returning her sister’s hug. 

“Alex, come on!” Kara insists, batting her sister’s shoulder with rapid-fire slaps. “Spill.” 

“There was a fire and it might have been my fault.” Alex can’t stop herself from laughing when she sees Kara’s wide-eyed terror. 

“Are you serious?!” Kara grabs her sister by the shoulders, about to shake some sense into her. 

“No, no, I did get kicked out but it was for a food fight.” Alex admits and shakes her head, holding up her hand to pacify Kara.

“You’re impossible, Alex, just straight up impossible.” Kara scolds, leaving Alex’s side to sit on the couch, trying to hide her amusement by facing the Tv.

“Hey! Take that back, there’s nothing straight about me!” Alex follows her sister, flopping down on the couch. 

Kara pokes her tongue out at Alex and turns the TV on, starting their sisters’ night marathon immediately. 

Alex joins her on the couch, putting a bucket of popcorn between them. 

“Did you really have a food fight?” Kara asks, plaintively.

“You’ll never know.” Alex smirks. 

“I hate you.” 

Alex holds up her hands making a heart shape toward Kara.

* * *

  
  


The next day, when Alex comes home from work, Kelly is already waiting at her apartment door, several grocery shopping bags at her feet. “Kara spoke to you, didn’t she?” Alex steps around the bags carefully, unlocking the door. She picks up the heavy looking bags and leaves the light ones behind for Kelly. 

“You’ll never know.” Kelly quips, following Alex inside, heading to the kitchen. She helps Alex sorting out the groceries. “I guess I’ll have to teach you myself. Won’t I?” 

Alex smirks, the same kind of dry smirk that came with the Chernobyl comment on the night of the ruined Rabbit stew. “First things first, congratulations on learning about the secret I was trying to keep from you.” She clears her throat. “Second, you aren’t going to teach me anything about cooking tonight.” She takes Kelly’s hands in hers. 

“Did you trick your sister into thinking there was a food fight when there wasn’t?” 

“I also made her think there was fire involved at first.” Alex shrugs, pulling Kelly closer. “In the interest of being honest though, I did throw an olive at my ex during the class.”

“You were asking your ex for cooking tips?!” Kelly looks at Alex, incredulous.

“God No! She just signed on for the cooking class too! She was being a grumpy bitch, her words not mine, so I threw an olive at her.” She points to her now empty purse on the kitchen island. “She got annoyed so she cracked an egg in my purse.” 

“That seems like quite an escalation on her part.” Kelly teases and kiss Alex’s cheek. “Why was your ex at the cooking class?” 

“She was there for the same reason I was, trying to impress her girlfriend.” Alex admits, frowning a little bit. “Do I sense some kind of Jealousy?” 

“I was mostly finding it impolite that you’d ask her for cooking tips instead of me.” Kelly admits, through an embarrassed smile. 

“She likes burnt bagels and black coffee, she is not a culinary expert either.” Alex pulls Kelly deeper into a hug. “I don’t have a problem asking for help, but sometimes I do like to learn things on my own time.”

“And here I was hoping to teach you how to cook a special spaghetti sauce.” Kelly smiles gently. “You know, start easy.”

“What about we do that Sunday?” Alex walks backward to her fridge, still holding Kelly in her arms. “Tonight, I’d like to show you what the class actually taught me.” 

“What did you learn?” Kelly’s eyes brighten, her face alight with a smile that is both a touch mocking and enthused by the moment.

“How to read labels and measuring tools, for starters.” Alex nods towards the fridge.

Kelly opens it and in the middle row, there’s a meal preparation that matches the rabbit stew and a still very liquid bowl of JellO. “Alex…” Kelly’s voice sounds strangely emotional.

“I put twice the amount of vinegar the first time and I didn’t cook it at the right temperature.” Alex points to the JellO. “The whipped cream was expired by like, a month. I didn’t know it had an expiration date.” 

“And the burgers at the game?” Kelly tries closes the door to the fridge, only to be stopped by Alex.

“I got distracted looking at how pretty you were and I left them on one side too long. They weren’t even cooked in the middle.” Alex pulls the rabbit stew preparation out of the fridge. “I was planning on eating that tonight, you know, test the recipe before trying to feed it to you again.”

“That’s my girl!” Kelly laughs, a tear spilling from the corner of her eyes. “Risking her life for my safety.”

“Are you okay?” Alex sets the bowl down on the counter, kissing Kelly’s cheek, wiping the tear away.   


“I like that you have a sense of humor about all of this.” Kelly smiles. “But I love that you’re going through all that trouble, I love that you’re putting that much effort into something that’s difficult for you. It’s touching to see that you’re doing it for me.” She clears her throat. “I love you, Alex.” 

Alex’s eyes waters a bit, she’s left speechless but draws Kelly closer, kissing her deeply. Thankful for Kelly, thankful that those words came over something simple.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
